


Easter Hunt.

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: Dracula is incensed when Mina's aunt invites them round for Easter's. Throughout the day, Mina finds out the truth.
Relationships: Dracula & Mina Harker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Easter Hunt.

The daffodils blossomed throughout the wood that surrounded the estate. Sunlight bounced off the trees and reflected the dew from the grass. It was here that Mina and Dracula were planting Easter eggs for the hunt. The estate belonged to Mina’s aunt Arabella, who was a Dowager Countess. Over the years, she had accumalated wealth from various establishments that she owned as well as her share of the fashion business she co owned with her late husband.

Having heard that Mina had a young man (or, in this case, an old man), she invited them both down for the week. Dracula didn’t really get the concept of Easter as he and God weren’t on friendly terms, plus he wasn’t religious anyway. Mina happily explained to him the basics of it and the chocolate eggs. In all honesty, he thought it was all a waste of time and pointless. Once the eggs were buried within the grounds and the house, Dracula worked with Mina to create treats for her young cousins and their friends. Crispy cakes with mini eggs on top, hot cross buns and simnel cake were on the menu.

Dracula hated seeing the cross so he left Mina to make them instead. As a child, his parents were religious fanatics and they shoveled it down his throat. As he grew up and his powers manifested, he rebelled against them and ended up harming them severely. God was everything holy. Dracula was the complete opposite. Vice, Darkness and Temptation were his allies. Many people said that he was the Devil. Devil by name, Devil by nature. Over the millennia, the dark poison festered inside his heart, allowing him to lead a very hedonistic lifestyle. It was only when he met Mina’s past incarnation that he completely turned his life around. Gone were the drug fuelled orgies, lavish balls and his harem of women, and a committed, loyal and loving life with Mina awaited him.

He looked at the view over the sea. It was gorgeous and peaceful. It made him quite tranquil.

**“You love her, don’t you?”**

The voice startled him. He turned to see Arabella coming up beside her. If you looked at her, you wouldn’t believe she was of noble blood. She was the artistic type so her fashion sense reflected that. She was very bohemian. Her grey hair was tied back with a headscarf. She looked well for 65.

**“What do you mean?”**

**“The way you look at Mina. It is the look of love.”**

Dracula chuckled to himself. He didn’t think he was that easy to read.

**“You’ll be good for her. Better than the last one.”**

**“Thank you, my lady.”**

Dracula’s senses detected the presence of three cars, each with children. He was immediately filled with dread.

**“Ah, they must be coming. I’ll go and fetch Mina.”**

Dracula felt his blood go cold. He was never one to be around children. Their screams overloaded his mind. The crying, the whinging. He hated it all. But there was nothing he could do.

***

**“I’m not doing it.”**

**“Come on, Drac. The kids want to see the Easter Bunny.”**

Dracula came close to Mina, his eyes flashing red.

**“I’m NOT doing it.”**

**“Please, Drac. You’re the only one that can fit in the suit.”**

**“I’M NOT DRESSING UP AS A FUCKING RABBIT!”**

As soon as he said the words, he immediately regretted it. No doubt Jonathan shouted at Mina a lot in the past. Now he was doing the same. He was not like him. He took many deep breaths and walked towards Mina.

**“I ask for your forgiveness, Mina. It will never happen again. It’s just the whole religion side of it that bugs me. However, we have an obligation to the children to make this hunt the best one. The suit is very garish so is there something else?”**

**“You have my forgiveness, Drac. I know you don’t like it. I could fashion something out of fabric. Give me a few minutes.”**

**“Alright.”**

He gave Mina a hug, running his fingers through her ginger hair, pulling her even more close to him. He felt absolutely wretched for raising his voice. He was a gentleman, not a brutish thug. Even though she understood the reasons why he abhorred Easter, it was no excuse. He should have channeled it in a better way.

**“I’m terribly sorry that I shouted at you, Mina. There was no excuse to do so.”**

**“Drac, don’t worry about it. I was pushing you out of your comfort zone and it was wrong of me.”**

**“Forget about it now. We have to move on.”**

Mina agreed. To hold on to bitterness would destroy what she and Dracula had. She had found some spare black felt and cotton wool. While Dracula was making tea, she began to craft bunny ears and a tail for him to wear. Armed with a measuring tape, she went around his waist to to see how much elastic she would need. She knew she had enough.

***

**“Alright everyone, at the end of this, the Easter bunny will be waiting!”**

Dracula could hear Mina’s voice throughout the trees. He didn’t mind wearing the ears and tail. Anything was better than the hideous concoction she brought out before. As the children’s screams came closer and closer, he forced a smile as the kids came to him.

**“Hello, dear children. I have gifts for you!”**

As the children cheered, Mina saw Drac in a whole new light. Despite the hostility between him and the Lord, he wanted to make this the best easter, not so much for the children but for her. He was showing that he could compromise, even though he hated it. And that was the most beautiful thing he could do.


End file.
